


surat untuk alina

by kenzeira



Series: sastra pantang mati [4]
Category: Sepotong Senja untuk Pacarku - Seno Gumira Ajidarma
Genre: F/M, Love Letters, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenzeira/pseuds/kenzeira
Summary: [Dari Sukab]Alina, kamu tentu terkejut, aku jadi buronan karena mencuri senja.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alina dan Sukab adalah karakter yang diciptakan oleh Seno Gumira Ajidarma dalam cerpen-cerpennya yang dimuat dalam koran nasional maupun dalam bentuk buku, salah-satunya yang paling populer adalah Sepotong Senja untuk Pacarku dan Telinga. Sebagai penulis biasa, saya hanya meminjam karakter ciptaan beliau tanpa mengharapkan keuntungan apa pun saat menulisnya.

 

[Dari Sukab]

Alina,

Percayakah kamu bila kukatakan bahwa aku jatuh cinta padamu karena kamu memiliki lubang hidung yang menawan, seperti cerobong kereta api yang membangkitkan kenangan mengenai perjalanan di masa lalu; menuju tanah kelahiran, meninggalkan tanah kelahiran, tapi lubang hidungmu tetap saja menawan.

* * *

[Dari Sukab]

Alina,

Hari ini aku menangkap bulan. Kamu pasti tidak percaya. Aku juga tidak.

* * *

[Dari Sukab]

Alina,

Kamu tentu terkejut, aku jadi buronan karena mencuri senja. Kalau kamu masih tidak percaya, lihatlah langit sekarang juga. Bolong. Berlubang. Sekarang kamu percaya aku memang menangkap bulan.

* * *

[Dari Sukab]

Alina,

Aku mengiris telinga seorang tentara yang sekarat di medan perang. Telinga ini adalah bukti bahwa si tentara pernah hidup dan berjuang. Sudahkah kamu melihatnya, telinga yang aku selipkan di amplop surat ini?

* * *

[Dari Sukab]

Alina,

Aku mau jadi tukang pos.

* * *

[Dari Sukab]

Alina,

Aku mengirim surat ini. Aku juga menyampaikannya kepadamu. Jangan kaget. Sepedaku memang bisa terbang.

* * *

[Dari Sukab]

Alina,

Alina. Aku cuma mau memanggilmu. Aku cuma mau melihatmu. Sehabis ini aku mau pergi ke negeri senja, negeri yang tidak mengenal pagi, siang dan malam. Hanya senja sepanjang tahun. Jangan kamu cari aku, jangan pula kamu tanyakan di mana negeri senja. Simpanlah sepotong telinga tentara yang kukirimkan waktu itu, simpanlah sebagai kenang-kenangan. Seperti aku menyimpan lubang hidungmu yang menawan.

* * *

1:11 AM - 14 Februari 2017


End file.
